


En otra vida

by LizzieRoey94



Series: No puedo darte una maquina del tiempo, pero [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRoey94/pseuds/LizzieRoey94
Summary: -sé que no me dejaras ir, sé que nada de lo que pueda pasar hará que te detengas por volver a esto, a nosotros, a mi- le sonríe, más sincero, porque sabe que Steve es un maldito obstinado que lo ama y hará lo que sea porque vuelvan a estar juntos. Ya lo ha hecho una vez.





	En otra vida

Todas las esperanzas, todas las apuestas, toda ilusión esta puesta en este momento. El momento en que derrotarán a Thanos y podrán traer de regreso a quienes perdieron por esta batalla.

Es el momento más importante, aquel que marcara un antes y un después sea cual sea el resultado.

No, se repite Tony, deben ganar para traer de vuelta a todos. Para traer de vuelta a Steve y sus suaves baby blues. Respira profundo, se repite, intentando calmar el temblor de su mano derecha.

Tienen un plan, uno infalible si todo sale bien. Son los últimos que pueden frenarlo de llegar a Visión, al ojo de Agamoto y por supuesto a la erradicación de la raza humana.

Tony vuelve a inhalar, exhalar mientras escucha una broma por parte de Peter, no pone demasiada atención, su mente divaga en un punto en el pasado

***********

Saben cómo obtener la gema del alma, saben dónde está y lo que deben hacer para llegar a ella.

Tony y Steve tienen una charla que parece durar días, un mensaje, un mensaje del Stark del futuro advirtiendo lo que pasara si no hacen primero con las gemas, si no es con todas ellas... al menos necesitaran unas cuantas para tener la ventaja.

Logran llegar a Vormir, Tony lo ha logrado, una vez más. Se reúne con un grupo de personas que se supone vería más tarde, años después. Mejor ahora que nunca.

Los guardianes de la galaxia dejan a Steve y Tony a solas un momento. Es lo justo, considerando lo que ambos van a perder

-Tony deberíamos repensarlo, tal vez haya una mejor manera, tal vez…- Steve insiste, frustración y tristeza se reflejan en sus ojos

Tony ha corrido las variables, no hay otra manera e incluso, incluso haciendo esto no hay seguridad en que vayan a ganar. Steve lo sabe, pero no hay nada que hacer

-lo hemos discutido antes, Cap- dice sonando la “p” como una broma, Steve lo mira y Tony debe apartar la mirada de él antes de que retroceda de esta idea.

-podríamos hablar con Fury, podríamos reunir a más gente, podríamos

Tony lo corta -podríamos simplemente hacer lo que venimos a hacer- y sus palabras duelen, los ojos azules tiemblan por unos segundos para luego desviarse

-no quiero perderte, no así, no cuando hay otras posibilidades- Steve suspira, esperando que Tony cambie de idea -no después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros-

El castaño traga amargamente, desviando la mirada, pensando en landa de oro alrededor de su anular izquierdo. Dos años, han estado juntos dos años, apenas medio desde que se casaron, luego de Ultron… Niega sacudiendo la cabeza -no te libraras tan fácil de mí, Capcake- dice, saliendo de la armadura, no hay riesgo, se recuerda.

Cuando está libre, el azul suave se conecta al chocolate oscuro de sus orbes, suspira avanzando hacia Steve, tiene una sonrisa de mierda en los labios, él sabe por la mirada que le da Steve

-tú no sabes si yo…- pero las palabras de Rogers mueren en medio del beso que le da Tony

-sé que no me dejaras ir, sé que nada de lo que pueda pasar hará que te detengas por volver a esto, a nosotros, a mi- le sonríe, más sincero, porque sabe que Steve es un maldito obstinado que lo ama y hará lo que sea porque vuelvan a estar juntos. Ya lo ha hecho una vez.

Empiezan a retroceder, un paso tras otro, con cada uno un beso corto que impide las protestas de Steve convertirse en una oración coherente.

Entonces Tony siente el vacío debajo de sus talones, es el momento, repite su mente, su corazón está latiendo. Mira una última vez hacia Steve, un último empujón para darse el valor y dejarse caer. Los ojos azules están fijos sobre él, los dedos de Steve rozando contra sus pómulos, dioses, piensa en ¿qué rayos hizo él para merecer el amor de Steve? Por la sonrisa que obtiene a cambio quizás ambos estén pensando algo similar.

-dime una vez mas ¿Por qué eres tú quien está cayendo?- quiere que suene a broma, pero la voz se le quiebra en la última palabra

-eso es porque tú no eres el que tiene una armadura que puede salvarlo a última instancia- juguetea Tony -caerás y estrellaras tu bonita cara, cariño- deja un beso en la mandíbula de Steve -confió en ti, Steve- reitera, porque no podría estar haciendo esto con nadie más

-te amo- responde el más alto, abrazándolo tan cerca cómo puede, mirando la caída detrás de Tony -te amo, Tony, y confió en ti-

Stark espera la caída mientras los brazos se van alejando de él

-no siempre estoy de acuerdo con tus elecciones-

Las palabras llegan a sus oídos, y él se ríe. Porque ambos son testarudos

-te amo, te amo, te amo- repite Steve como un mantra, siente algunas lágrimas intentando caer de sus ojos

Tony siente su corazón estrujarse

-te amo- repite una última vez Steve, presionando un beso en la frente de Tony -por eso lo siento-

Apenas tiene tiempo de registrar las palabras del rubio, pero para cuando lo logra ya es demasiado tarde. Steve se ha ido

***************

-Bleecker St, número 177, de Nueva York.- vuelve a leer en la tarjeta. El edificio no parece nada fuera de lo común. Inhala hasta que sus pulmones duelen -aquí estamos- dice apretando la gema del alma fuertemente entre sus manos

Al entrar tal parece que no hay ni un alma, se abstiene de decir un rápido “hola” pensando en todas esas malas películas de horror que lo harán ver ciertamente cliché.

Pasan unos segundos sin que haya un solo ruido en la casa, asi que replanteando sus opciones decide indagar un poco.

Realmente no encuentra demasiado en los cinco minutos que alguien tarda en salir a su encuentro, tiene la ligera sospecha de que los pasillos de la mansión son mas largos de lo que aparentan en primer lugar

-Stephen Strange-

Dice el hombre con capa roja que Tony podría o no juzgar dependiendo de si decide conservar la barba o no.

Es una charla mas que rápida, y aunque Strange no ha reaccionado al mote de FacialHairBros tampoco lo ha rechazado.

Tony le ha contado de la gema del alma, sin mostrarla porque no está perdiendo la única cosa que le queda de Steve, gracias.

Aunque el hombre le da una mirada larga que podría rayar en la compasión.

-Thanos llegara en cualquier momento tras las gemas, deberíamos idear un plan para cuando suceda-

Tony rueda los ojos porque eso es más que obvio, así que le cuenta a Strange lo que él y los guardianes han planeado.

El mayor no parece muy convencido, pero aun así acepta que no tiene demasiada posibilidad haciéndolo solo.

Cuando Tony esta por irse, y mientras Wong le está diciendo algo a Strange vislumbra una tarjeta en la mesita de entrada, no la había visto cuando entro, pero le está llamando la atención, el color negro ilustrado con mariposas en plata

-entonces cuando llegue el momento-

La voz de Stephen lo trae de regreso a la realidad, lo mira unos segundos sin poner atención más allá del hecho de que los ayudara.

Sale a la calle, subiendo a su auto con Happy al volante

-¿sucede algo Jefe?-

Lo escucha preguntarle, niega mientras estruja la intrincada tarjeta en su mano derecha. La gema del alma reposa en la contraria.

********************

Volviendo al presente, Quill está haciendo su parte del plan, Stephen y él están tan solo esperando el momento.

Hay un error en su plan, algo que nadie había pensado era relevante, Thanos le dice a Quill que él ha matado a Gamora.

A partir de ese momento todo se va al carajo.

Tony sabe que la han cagado en grande cuando cae al suelo, incapaz de moverse -F.R.I.D.A.Y.- llama a su IA y tras una confirmación decide que es hora de enviar un mensaje de voz su ultimo pensamiento es… quizás en otra vida

-Steve-

****************

-hay un nuevo mensaje de voz- resuena una voz robótica en medio de una habitación oscura

-siempre los hay- reitera una voz femenina

-creo que este va a interesarte- repite la primera voz y sin esperar una confirmación reproduce el mensaje

-este es…- un suspiro -Tony Stark, no sé exactamente a quien estoy enviando esto, pero tal vez tú seas mi última esperanza, nuestra última esperanza-

El silencio inunda la habitación

-he encontrado tu tarjeta en la casa de Strange, aunque debería replantearme que tan seguro puede ser esto. Thanos nos ha atacado, es probable que Wanda, Natasha y T´Challa hayan caído también, razón de más por la que estas recibiendo esto. Ni Thor, ni Loki pudieron contra él. Steve, él…

Silencio de nuevo

-la tarjeta decía que llamara si necesitaba ayuda, bien, nosotros la necesitamos-

Y el mensaje se corta

-¿de dónde es esto?- pregunta la voz femenina

-tierra 199999- la respuesta es inmediata

-creía que tenían controlado el asunto de Thanos- murmura la mujer mientras una copa se posa contra sus labios

-Thanos no es el problema principal- y una serie de pantallas holográficas se muestran por la habitación -los 14 millones de futuros donde los vengadores pierden podría ser el inicio de-

-explícate- murmura, las pantallas muestran las tierras aledañas y un claro retroceso que conflictúa al resto viniendo de -19999 ¿no es ese donde Tony se parece a RDJ?- pregunta como una broma, pero el problema es claro -¿Qué hay con el resto?-

Más imágenes se muestran, los diferentes grupos de vengadores de las tierras aledañas, y como están entrando en conflicto con la susodicha

-¿algo más?- dice con cierto fastidio, esto requerirá ir con Sky

-me temo- dice la voz robótica -que hay varias cosas más-

Las últimas imágenes revelan que los viajes de tiempo realizados en esa realidad crearon una fisura, un agujero negro que bien podría atraer a otros seres, o cualquier cosa en realidad -mierda- murmura viendo lo que se arrastra a millones de años luz

Sin embargo, hay otro problema, una de las cuatro realidades dentro del circuito de 19999 se está uniendo a ella, el resultado bien podría ser beneficioso, o colisionar a ambas realidades -doble mierda- repite -espero que ya este corriendo nuestras variables, y el camino exitoso- reprende a su compañero mientras comienza a cambiarse la bata de dormir por algo mas decente

-espero que hayas preparado las lágrimas de cocodrilo para Sky, las necesitaras- suena la burla en su habitación

Pero ella se está marchando, con el ultimo pensamiento de Tony en mente, “en otra vida, quizás”

 

**Author's Note:**

> He estado dandole vueltas a esta idea en mi cabeza por culpa de una cancion de Katy Perry (o-o') sobre todo porque suena muy Stony para mi corazon, la cancion es "The one that got away" y la historia es triste, sobre todo con su video original


End file.
